


Four Kisses For Four Chefs

by idreamofjily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cake, Cooking, F/M, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Magic Cooking, Marauders, Moony - Freeform, Muffins, Padfoot - Freeform, Prongs - Freeform, Pudding, Surprise Kissing, Wormtail - Freeform, friends - Freeform, house elf, jily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofjily/pseuds/idreamofjily
Summary: Lily finds each of the Marauders cooking and shares a special, completely undesirable moment with them. Well, maybe one of them is desired.





	1. Chocolate Pudding With a Side of Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy! This is just going to be a short story of about four or five chapters, with four different snippets starting in year six til year seven. Please feel free to give me any feedback, and I hope you enjoy reading about the Marauder's antics as much as I enjoyed writing them!

Lily didn’t go to the kitchens very often. She’d known where they are for years – Severus had shown her in year three – but she rarely had reason to hassle the house elves. But Lily was stressed, O.W.LS were coming up and she’d been studying all day, only to realise that she’d eaten all her chocolate. And Lily needed chocolate to study. She’d asked her roommates if they had nay, but Mary was on a cleansing diet which consisted on only eating carrots and potatoes, and Marlene swore at her and told her to get her own. 

So that was how Lily found herself tickling the green pear on the entrance to the kitchens, half an hour before curfew. She pulled open the door the find the kitchen in disarray, and before she could take in much more than the house elves darting about in apparent distress, a loud CRASH brought her attention to the cause of all the mayhem. 

Remus Lupin stood in the middle of the kitchen area with his back to her, covered in some identifiable brown goo, that Lily prayed was just cake batter.

“Remus?” Lily asked, completely bewildered by the sight before her. “Are you alright?” Remus stiffened at the sound of his name but didn’t turn around. Before she could say anything else, Lily felt a light tug at her skirt and looked down to see a house elf with an extremely crooked nose peering up at her. 

“Excuse me Miss, but we are so glad you is here. Mister Lupin is a bad cook, and usually his friends help him, but Mister Lupin’s friends are not here and Mister Lupin has messed our kitchen up and we don’t know what to do. Please help Miss,” the house elf implored with a worried look. 

“It’s alright Tweak,” came Remus’ voice, Lily looked up, startled as she hadn’t realise Remus had been listening. “I’ll clean it up, don’t worry,’ he said confidently, before giving Lily a sheepish smile. Lily couldn’t help but laugh; brown mixture was running down Remus’ nose and dripping onto his chest, slightly ruining the confident look he was going for. 

“Oh Remus, what on earth are you doing?” Asked Lily as she approached the kitchen bench. “Trying a new look? Because it really isn’t working for you,” she grinned as she sat on one of the stools leaning against the bench. 

“Funny,” said Remus, shooting her a deadpan look. She watched as he got out his wand from a slightly sticky pocket and quickly cleaned himself up. “I was, believe it or not, attempting to cook,” he explained after giving himself a once over to make sure he had got all the mixture off. Lily decided not to tell him about the chunk still stuck in his left eyebrow. 

Lily flicked her wand to wipe up the bench as Remus sat down next to her. “If that was cooking than remind me never to eat anything you cook.”

Remus groaned, slumping onto the bench and putting his head in his arms. “I just wanted some chocolate pudding,” he mumbled.

“Why didn’t you ask the house elves to make it for you?”

Remus looked up at her sheepishly. “I wanted to do it myself,” he said before burying his head again. 

“Well good job on that one, you nearly blew up the bloody kitchen! Fortunately for you, I can cook and I happen to be in the mood for pudding. So move over chef, it’s my turn in the kitchen.” She lightly hip checked him before moving around the bench to the recipe he had lain out. 

“I think it’s baker, not chef.”

“Shhhh I’m concentrating.”

It didn’t take Lily long. The recipe was relatively simple, and as she worked Remus chattered to her, keeping her entertained. He’d come down to the kitchen because he’d been stressed and craving chocolate too, although his efforts at chocolate pudding had obviously turned out to be a disaster. “I’m a shit cook,” he said cheerfully as he swung forward on his chair. “Always have been, I don’t know why I thought I could master this pudding. I can make a pretty mean Shepard’s Pie though. I usually leave the cooking to Peter and James anyway.”

“James can cook?” Lily asked in surprise as she looked up the spell to instantly cook the pudding.

“Oh yeah, he loves too. I probably shouldn’t have told you that though, he seems to think that if it gets out it will ruin his reputation,” said Remus. Even though Lily wasn’t looking at him, she could practically hear the eye roll in his voice. 

Lily snorted indignantly. “What reputation? That he’s an ass?” she asked as she flourished her wand over the raw pudding. She watched in satisfaction as the mixture began to cook in front of her. 

“He’s not that bad and you know it. You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed how much he’s grown this year. You should give him a chance,’ said Remus as he watched her place to healthy servings into the bowls on the counter. 

It was true that James had matured somewhat during the year. Lily hadn’t seen him hex anyone in the corridors, he had stopped asking her out and she’d even seen him studying once or twice. But all these things hardly made her want to jump into his quidditch toned arms. 

“No,” said Lily as she walked around the counter and settled into the stool next to Remus’s. “I’m not sure he deserves a chance yet. Besides, why would I go after him when you’re the one that’s so good in the kitchen,” Lily teased. 

“Shut up. I tried alright? It’s not my fault that mixtures explode in my face.”

“Then who’s is it?”

“The Gods.”

“Pity, I hear girls love a man that can cook,” Lily teased.

“Do they?” Remus asked quietly, Lily turned to find his face close to hers; she hadn’t realised how close they were sitting to each other. Remus leaned towards her slightly, a spark of determination in his green eyes. He was so close that Lily could see the light freckles that dusted his nose, contrasting with the dark brown mixture still in his eyebrow. Before Lily could properly process what was happening, Remus pressed his lips to her, his hands grasping her shoulders to tightly she thought they would leave bruises. The kiss was sweet and chaste, and he tasted like chocolate, which didn’t surprise Lily. 

Before she even had a chance to respond, Remus pulled back slightly, the grip on her shoulders loosening. Lily’s eyes were wide with shock as Remus searched them, as if looking for an answer to some unknown riddle. 

Lily gaped like a fish. “T-that… that was erm, nice. Yeah, thanks for that,’ Lily babbled, conscious of the fact that Remus hadn’t pulled back from her, Lily fixed her eyes determinedly on the pudding mixture his eyebrow, not wanting to see his expression. 

“Oh, thank Merlin!” exclaimed Remus, cutting Lily off midsentence. He leaned back before running a hand through his hair, reminiscent of his friendship with James. 

“What?” asked Lily, more confused than ever.

“That was terrible, thank you for agreeing with me,” said Remus, shaking his head in amusement.

“I never said it was terrible.”

“That’s beside the point. It was like kissing my sister.”

“It really was, wasn’t?” Lily agreed. “Why did you do it then?” she asked, turning back to her half-eaten pudding. 

“I dunno, curiosity? I mean, you can’t tell me you’ve never thought about it?” asked Remus.

“Not really.”

“Oh,” said Remus. “Well at least now we know. And let’s agree to never do that again.” Lily thought about it and shuddered as she remembered the awkward feeling of the kiss, making Remus laugh. “Am I really that bad at kissing?” he asked, only half teasing. 

“No, no. The kiss was fine, but like you said, it was like kissing my brother, which is not something I’d like to repeat. So lets never do it again. In fact. Lets never talk about it again, agreed?”

“Agreed! James would absolutely skin me alive if he knew this happened,” said Remus, going slightly pale at the thought. 

“Just eat your pudding.”


	2. Peter the Slobbering Muffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after the "Incident" with Remus, Lily finds herself in a similar unwanted situation with Peter.

It had been a few weeks since what Lily had dubbed ‘The Incident’, happened with Remus. O.W.L.S were over, and the end of year feast was tomorrow night, which is why Lily found herself skulking around the kitchens late that night. The Marauders, as they so fondly called themselves, were missing, and Lily just knew in her gut that they were planning a prank for the feast, just like she knew in her gut that Peter would be in the kitchens preparing snacks for a full night of prank planning. And like any good detective, Lily knew that if she wanted any information, she would have the most luck with the weakest link, Peter. 

She felt bad for exploiting Peter’s trusting and gentle nature, but Lily had to know what the prank was going to be. Last year she had gotten caught up in the after math of it; she had spent her last few hours of year five tending to burns and catching rogue teapots (apparently it didn’t occur to the boys when they charmed the teapots to dance to Sirius’s rendition of ‘Mamma Mia’, they would be filled with boiling water.) Lily did not want a repeat of the past year. If the prank was going to result in more chaos than usual, Lily wanted to avoid it. 

Fortunately, Lily knew exactly how to approach Peter to get what she wanted; stroke his ego. Peter was best friends with three guys who were almost treated like Gryffindor royalty. Everyone loved the Marauders, they were funny, smart and good looking. Unfortunately, Peter was none of this. At least not at first glance. However, Peter wasn’t stupid; he knew he didn’t have Sirius’s looks, James wit or Remus’s brains, but everyone that knew him properly, knew that he made up for this in other ways. But despite Peter knowing that he had value to add to the group, he often felt that other people didn’t see it, and so this was often a sore point for the dumpy marauder. Which was perfect for Lily’s plan. 

“Hey Peter,” Lily called as she slipped through the kitchen door. The kitchen was buzzing with movement as the house elves hurried prepared for the upcoming feast, although she could see they’d kindly given Peter a small portion of bench space to cook on. 

“Hey Lily, how are you?” he asked, glancing up from his half made pumpkin pie and shooting her a friendly - if slightly confused - smile. 

“I’m good, I’m good. What are you up to there Peter?” she asked, watching as he struggled to create the crust for the pie. “I didn’t know you could cook.”

Peter grunted in amusement. “Who did you think supplied the snacks for when we’re working? Sirius?” he snorted at the thought. “We’d be dead in an hour with his cooking,” Peter shook his head. “But anyway, what brings you to the kitchens on this fine night Lily? I didn’t take you for a midnight snacker.”

“Oh, you know…” Lily said vaguely, waving her hand dismissively for added effect. “Just, erm, came to check on the house elves? Yeah, you know, with being a prefect and everything, I thought I should just check that things were going alright.”

“You came to check on the house elves?” asked Peter, disbelief colouring his tone. 

“Uh huh. Yep.”

“You came to check if they knew how to do the job that they’ve been doing all year?”

“Yep.”

“The job that they’ve been doing probably since before we were born?”

“…yes?”

“You want to know what tomorrow’s prank is don’t you?”

“Yep. Wait! No,” Lily laughed nervously, “even if I did I know you wouldn’t tell me, I know the end of year prank is top secret.”

“You’re right,” said Peter, “I can’t tell you, and I’m more scared of Remus than I am of you.” 

“Hmm,” hummed Lily, unsurprised by his answer. He was unwaveringly loyal to the boys, which made Lily begin to doubt her plan. However, she resolutely plonked herself down on the stool closest to the boy. So close in fact, that as he worked he would occasionally brush up against her side. He didn’t say anything, only sent her a confused and shy smile that went remarkably well with his bright pink cheeks. 

“So, Peter, you’re like, the designated chef for the group then huh?” Lily asked, sending him a dazzling smile when he looked over at her. 

“Oh, um, yes. I suppose so. Although James is also a pretty good cook.”

“So I’ve heard,” she said dismissively, not wanting to dwell on Potter at the moment. “So, Peter,” she started, placing her chin in her hand she leaned forward towards him, watching him fumble with a spoon. “How did you learn to cook?”

“Oh, well, erm, my Dad taught me. He loves to cook, spends hours in the kitchen. He used to make loads and loads of food, Mum would complain that we couldn’t eat it all, so he would invite practically the whole neighbourhood around for dinner.” Lily watched as his face lit up at the memory, his cooking momentarily forgotten. “We’d have so many people crammed into our tiny house, with their plates chockers with whatever creation Dad had made. My Dad doesn’t just love making food, he loves how it brings people together. Or at least he used too.”

“He doesn’t anymore?”

“He doesn’t cook anymore, not since my Mum died. I don’t think he sees the point anymore, since it’s just him at home most of the time. However, his is a genius at beans on toast now. I don’t know how he can make something simple taste so good, I make it exactly the same way and it’s never as good.” He sent Lily a light-hearted grin, but Lily could see the sadness he was trying to hide.

“I’m sorry Peter, about your Mum. I had no idea,” she said sincerely, giving his arm a quick squeeze. 

“It’s alright, it was a while ago now, and I don’t exactly go broadcasting it,” he said softly, starring down at the spoon he was still fiddling with. A loud bang from one of the busy house elves seemed to break him out of his memories. “Right,” he said, looking up, “enough with the sadness, if you’re going to sit here and bother me, you might as well be useful. Try this,” he commanded, holding a small chocolate chip muffin out to her, something he had made earlier. 

Lily was once again reminded of her plan and considered eating the muffin straight out of his hand, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to do it. Instead she gingerly picked it up, and took a small bite. It was delicious. The chocolate muffin was infused with cinnamon, giving a delightful twist to what she had anticipated. Lily looked up to find Peter watching her eagerly. 

“Oh, Peter this is wonderful!” exclaimed Lily, and she meant it. “You are a fantastic cook. Honestly, I think this might be the best muffin I’ve ever had,” she said, laying it on just a tad bit thick. 

“Really, you think so?”

“Oh absolutely. No wonder you boys are able to do such clever things, when you’ve got amazing food like this keeping you company,” continued Lily, placing her hand once again on Peter’s arm. He looked down at it nervously, his eyes flickering between it and her face. 

“Yes, well,” swallowed Peter, “we do some pretty marvellous things.” 

Lily leaned slightly closer, drawing Peter in. “And what,” she whispered, as if she were about to tell some great secret. “What marvellous things are planned for the feast tomorrow night?”

“I-ugh…”

It happened in a series of moments. One moment Peter was leaning towards her, the next he was hurtling forward to clash painfully with Lily in his haste. In that moment, his lips found hers, wet and sloppy as he attempted to kiss her. The next moment Lily had flung herself away from Peter, toppling backwards off the stool and landing ungracefully onto the floor with a loud bang. Peter stood above her, looking shocked and confused as she scrambled on the floor to her feet with as much dignity as possible, before turning for the door, not daring to meet his eye. 

“I, um, s-sorry,” she stuttered out over her shoulder as she all but ran to the door, dodging confused house elves as she went. As she whirled through the door she caught a glimpse of Peter standing next to her fallen stool, looking red-faced and horrified. 

Lily ran, flights of stairs a blur. She didn’t even spare a thankful thought that the corridors were empty until she collapsed in a heap on the fifth floor next to a suit of armour. 

Oh Merlin, she thought, Peter Pettigrew kissed me. He actually kissed me. Oh, Merlin, I think I need some mouth washed. Or a bath. 

Lily knew she was being dramatic, and possible mean. But as she remembered his slobbering mouth on hers, she couldn’t bring herself to care. She shuddered as she remembered the sensation. Now there was a memory that she would be happy to erase. She liked Peter, but she had never ever had the desire to kiss him, even if she had essentially blown up his pride and flirted with him. Well she guessed it was her own fault, however she was resolved that no one would ever find out. Ever. 

Right, thought Lily resolutely. It’s not that bad. I just need to forget it happened, forget that horrible, slimy kiss ever happened and I’ll be fine. But first I need to see if Marlene has any of that mouthwash she brought in Hogsmeade left. She got off the ground and started walking back to the Gryffindor common room. It wasn’t until much later that night, when Lily had used almost all of Marlene’s mouthwash and was lying in bed trying desperately not to think about the events of the evening, that she realised that she didn’t even find out the marauder’s plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knoooow, I felt soo gross writing this. It's just wrong. I think I need to go wash my mouth out too. Good one Pete. Also I know there is no James and it says it's a Jily fic. I promise there will be some! I'm just leaving the best until last, I promise. So please try and be patient. Next up: Sirius ;)


	3. Tea With an Unexpected Sirius Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily finds out Sirius secret and Sirius finds out what not to do whilst having a cup of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy there! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I don't have an excuse, I'm just incredibly lazy. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I really love that idea that Sirius and Lily have a good friendship that is both serious and fun. Please feel free to leave some love. Or criticism if that's your thing.

Lily couldn’t sleep. She was lying in the most comfortable bed that she had ever had the pleasure to be in, and she couldn’t sleep. She rolled over to check her watch on the bedside table groaning when she saw that it was four thirty in the morning. 

She got out of bed quietly so as not to disturb her friends sleeping in the bed next to hers. She looked over and snorted as she was greeted with the sight on Marlene’s arse in black underwear on display for the world to see. The girl in question was sprawled across the bed, half squishing the small bundle of blankets next to her that hid Mary in them. In fact, the only way Lily could tell that Mary was even alive under the many layers was by the gentle fluttering of Marlene’s hair that was stirred by Mary’s breath as she rested on top of her. Mary had drawn the short straw and had to share a bed with the chronic bed hog. 

Lily made her way down the hallway and down the grand staircase, cursing her stupidity for leaving her wand on her bedside table, forcing her to stumble along in the dark in the unfamiliar house. She did however, rather surprisingly reach the kitchen without injury, and she was so preoccupied with her own self-congratulations that she didn’t notice the voices coming from the kitchen until she entered the room. 

She blinked stupidly in the sudden light, her sleep addled brain trying to make sense of the scene before her. Sirius Black, standing in the Potter’s kitchen at four thirty am, up to his elbows in dough, wearing a bright yellow apron with the words My Most Magical Mum written in it in pink swirly font. 

Before she had a chance to process what was going on, Sirius noticed her hesitating in the doorway. ‘Lily? What are you doing up? Is everything alright?’ he asked, concern colouring his tone. 

‘Couldn’t sleep,’ Lily mumbled, making her way to one of the stools next to the bench and collapsing onto it, exhausted. 

‘Dreaming about me?’ Sirius asked, giving her an exaggerated wink. 

‘You wish,’ she replied, rolling her eyes. 

‘Nah, James wishes.’

‘James wishes that I dreamt about you and me?’ questioned Lily, her brain still half asleep.   
‘What? No. Why would he want you to dream about us?’ He paused in kneading the dough, sending her a puzzled look.

‘Who’s dreaming about who?’ came a muffled voice. Lily turned to see Euphemia’s generously sized bottom sticking up as she leant into the oven. She turned around and smiled at Lily, placing a tray on the bench next to her, completely unaware of the blob of icing that was stuck to her cheek. ‘Lily dear,’ she said, ‘is everything okay? Why are you up?’ She placed soft hand on Lily’s arm, her warm brown eyes, so similar to her son’s own, studied Lily’s face seriously. 

‘No one’s dreaming about anyone,’ said Lily, she sent a tired smile to Euphemia, ignoring Sirius’ indignant scoff. ‘And I’m alright Mia, just having trouble sleeping; I can’t seem to shut my brain off.’ 

‘Oh, I understand, dear,’ she sympathised, giving Lily’s arm a gentle squeeze. ‘Sirius used to have the same problem. Actually,’ she said, straightening up abruptly, ‘Flea still has a vile of the sleeping potion Sirius used to use, just a tick.’ Lily watched Euphemia bustle off, disappearing through the doorway.

‘You had trouble sleeping?’ Lily turned back towards Sirius, who’s tongue was sticking out in concentration as he attempted to clean his hands of dough. 

‘Yeah.’ He sighed and moved towards the sink to wash his hands, apparently giving up on picking it off. He raised his voice slightly to be heard over the running water. ‘When I first moved here, everything felt so surreal, and whilst James kept me from wallowing too much during the day, it was more difficult not to get caught up in it at night. So I’d come down here.’ He shrugged. ‘It didn’t take Euphemia very long to figure out I wasn’t just popping down for a glass of water every night. She was pretty amazing actually, often stayed up with me long after she’d finished cooking.’ He turned the tap off, not meeting Lily’s eye as he dried his hands on his pink apron. ‘She’s been more like a mother to me than Walburga ever was.’ He looked up at Lily with a rueful grin, his eyes a mixture of emotions that Lily couldn’t quiet decipher.

‘Why does she do that? Cook I mean,’ Lily asked. ‘I don’t know a lot about cooking, but the way Mia does it, it seems almost… muggle.’ 

‘Because I’m rubbish at cooking spells,’ came a voice from the doorway. Lily turned to see Euphemia walking back into the kitchen, holding a tiny blue vial. ‘Plus,’ she said, ‘I think it tastes better when it’s done this way. A bit of elbow grease never goes astray.’ 

‘But don’t you have a house elf? I could’ve sworn I saw one Christmas Day? Delphi, I think her name was?’ asked Lily, confused. Now that she thought about it, she hadn’t seen the little elf since Christmas. 

‘Oh, Merlin no, can you imagine how much more spoilt James would be if we had an elf?’ Euphemia laughed, shaking her head fondly. ‘No Delphi is one of the elves that we higher for big events; we don’t have one all the time.’ 

‘I don’t think James could get anymore spoilt,’ piped up Sirius.

‘Oh, hush you.’ Euphemia scolded as she put the kettle on. ‘Like you’re any better; I spoil you just as much as James! Tea dear?’ she asked Lily. 

‘Yes thanks Mia. But,’ Lily said, turning her attention back to Sirius. ‘The other boys think you can’t cook. They told me.’

‘Yes, and I’d like to keep it that way,’ replied Sirius with a pointed look. ‘If they knew I can cook, I’d have to contribute to snacks, and I already have the responsibility of being the bringer of drink and taster of food. I don’t want to have to cook as well.’ 

‘My, what big responsibilities you have.’ Lily rolled her eyes. ‘But James can cook, can’t he? Did you teach him Euphemia?’ 

‘Oh yeah, James used to come down to the kitchen, just like you two. And I told him that if he was going to be down here, he might as well help me, just like I told Sirius. James stopped coming down when he was thirteen, I guess sleep is more important to him than cooking is. Either that or he realised that cooking with you mum isn’t cool.’ 

‘Hey!’ protested Sirius from where he was placing the dough rolls in the oven. ‘Cooking with your mum is plenty cool.’

‘Yes,’ replied Euphemia wryly, ‘and that’s why you keep it a secret, because it’s so cool.’ Lily grinned, watching the playful banter between them. While she hadn’t seen much of Sirius interacting with James’ parents before this week, it was clear to see that they were very fond of the ridiculous boy. Sirius sent Euphemia a cheeky grin, to which she rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed as she hustled out of the kitchen, muttering about teenage boys and something about cats being more grateful. 

‘It’s sweet,’ said Lily, nodding towards the door through which Euphemia had just exited. ‘You can tell they care about you.’ 

‘Yeah,’ Sirius lent forward onto the bench, his hands clasped together in front of him. ‘I’m lucky, they’re pretty great, and James doesn’t seem to mind sharing his parents with me.’ His grey eyes were warm as he looked up from his hands, but he quickly cleared his throat, breaking the soft silence. ‘But what’s keeping you up Lils? Too many sexy dreams about me, you little minx?’ He sent her a dramatic wink, clearly back to his usual crazy self. 

Lily snorted, walking around the bench to pour the kettle, which started to whistle. ‘I wish,’ she replied, ignoring Sirius raised eyebrow. ‘No, I got a letter from Petunia earlier tonight. She thinks it would be best if I spent the rest of the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts, as she hasn’t told her boyfriend about my ‘abilities’ yet. She doesn’t want me to come home.’ She poured the boiling water into the waiting teacups, studiously avoiding Sirius’ eye. If there was one thing she hated, it was pity. However, Sirius surprised her when he didn’t reply with pity, but instead said:

‘Well you’ll just have to stay here until school goes back.’

Lily stopped dumping sugar into her tea and looked up in shock. ‘You can’t just invite me to stay at the Potter’s house.’

‘You forget that it’s my house too,’ Sirius said, reaching over for his own cup of tea. ‘Besides, Flea and Mia love having people to fill the house, and I hardly think James would protest,’ he shot her a cheeky grin as he plopped down on a stool. 

Lily was surprised that she felt a tinge of excitement at the thought of staying with the Potter’s for another week with her friends. ‘Thank you, Sirius, I would honestly love to stay.’ She sat down on the stool next to him. ‘But all the same, I would like to check with Mia first. Where is she?’

‘Well it’s five-thirty, so I’d imagine that she’s fallen asleep in the armchair again. But here,’ he reached over and picked up the vial that Euphemia had left on the bench, holding it out to her. ‘Three drops of this on your tongue and you’ll be out like a light in ten minutes, guaranteed. I’ll tell everyone not to wake you, so you can get a few decent hours. We can talk about your sister and that miserable oaf when you’re more awake.’

Lily turned to Sirius, who was looking down at his tea lost in thought, suddenly overwhelmed with what a good friend, and person he was. He was often goofy and dramatic, and not a little but annoying, but underneath he was kind and caring. She knew he loved his friends fiercely, and she was slightly amazed and honoured to realise that she was one of those people. ‘Thank you Sirius,’ she said softly, leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Having been looking down at this mug, Sirius did not realise what Lily was doing, and turned to respond to her. Both Lily and Sirius were suitably shocked when their lips met, freezing them in place for a fraction of a second before they jumped away, Sirius spilling his hot tea all over himself. 

‘I- Merlin, what- Sirius-‘ Lily spluttered as the boy in question jumped up, knocking the stool over and reaching for his wand to dry himself amidst a string of cursing. When he finally quieted he looked up at Lily, his eyes wide with shock and confusion. 

‘Did you just try and kiss me Lily Evans?’ he asked, his usually cocky self was gone, replaced by complete shock. ‘I mean you’re brilliant and all, but I don’t see you in that way, I mean James is the one that…’ he trailed off when he realised that Lily was clutching her stomach in laughter, her whole face bright red from the exertion. 

‘Oh my goodness,’ gasped Lily. ‘I can’t believe that just happened. That you honestly believed that I tried to kiss you.’ She erupted into another pearl of laughter, her whole body shaking, she was laughing so much that almost no sound came out. 

‘It’s not that funny,’ Sirius grumbled, his own face feeling slightly pink. ‘Wait, you didn’t try to kiss me?’

‘No, you nut,’ chuckled Lily, wiping her eyes as she sobered up and sat back on the stool. ‘Well I did try to kiss you, but only on the cheek. Like a friend would do. You’re the numpty that turned your head.’ 

‘Oh Merlin,’ Sirius groaned, sitting back on his stool and hiding his face in his hands. ‘Lets never mention this again okay?’

‘Isn’t this the part where you ask if it was as good for me as it was for you?’ asked Lily, teasing him. 

‘Oh, my goodness, stop, I don’t want James to hear and string me up by my intestines.’ 

‘I can’t believe this,’ said Lily. ‘Who would’ve thought that I would be the one teasing you about this? You’re the one that always insists that I’m attracted to you.’ 

‘Yes,’ said Sirius, looking up at her seriously. ‘And I am always joking, as you well know. I never seriously crack onto my friends for merlins sake.’ 

‘Well, in any case,’ said Lily, standing up and stretching. ‘Let’s pretend that this never happened, yeah? Good. Well on that bizarre note, I’m beat. Goodnight Sirius. Don’t stay up too late thinking of me,’ she winked, grinning at the glare she could feel on her as she walked away to bed. She knew that nothing would change between them, except the fact that she now had something to tease and threaten him with.


End file.
